Crook County, Oregon
Crook County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oregon. In 2000, its population was 19,182. It is named after George Crook, a U.S. Army officer who served in the American Civil War and various Indian Wars. The seat of the county is Prineville. Economy Forest products, agriculture, livestock raising and recreation/tourism services constitute Crook County's total economy. Agriculture is supported by the development of irrigation districts, which permits the raising of hay, grain, mint, potatoes, and seed. Range and forest lands allow grazing for a sizable livestock industry. The Ochoco National Forest's stand of ponderosa pine is the main source of lumber. As the lumber industry suffers from restrictions on log cutting, tourism and recreation are helping to strengthen the economy. Thousands of hunters, fishers, boaters, sightseers and rockhounds are annual visitors to its streams, reservoirs and the Ochoco Mountains. The Prineville Chamber of Commerce provides access to over 1,000 acres (4 km²) of mining claims to rockhounds, who can dig for free agates, limb casts, jasper and thundereggs. Geography The county is located in the geographic center of Oregon. It has a total area of 7,737 km² (2,987 sq mi). 7,717 km² (2,979 sq mi) of it is land and 21 km² (8 sq mi) of it (0.27%) is water. It has been reduced from its original size of 8,600 square miles by the creation of Jefferson County in 1914 and Deschutes County in 1916. The present boundaries were established in 1927. The oldest geological formation in Oregon is in the southeastern corner of Crook County, near its boundary with Grant County. This formation is an outcropping of Devonian limestone created from a larger reef when most of Oregon was covered by water. Adjacent Counties * Deschutes County - south, west * Jefferson County - north * Wheeler County - north * Grant County - east * Harney County - southeast Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 19,182 people, 7,354 households, and 5,427 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (6/sq mi). There were 8,264 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (3/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 92.95% White, 0.04% Black or African American, 1.30% Native American, 0.43% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 3.81% from other races, and 1.43% from two or more races. 5.64% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,354 households out of which 32.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.50% were married couples living together, 8.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.20% were non-families. 21.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.60% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 25.50% from 25 to 44, 25.70% from 45 to 64, and 14.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 99.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,186, and the median income for a family was $40,746. Males had a median income of $32,166 versus $22,580 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,899. About 8.10% of families and 11.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.90% of those under age 18 and 8.10% of those age 65 or over. History Access into the region at first was difficult, which discouraged settlement. The first effort to develop routes into the area was in 1862 when a supply train with cattle crossed the Scott Trail. This was also the first group of non-natives to spend the winter in central Oregon. The discovery and development of the Santiam Pass in the 1860s improved access into the area. Crook County was formed from the southern part of Wasco County on October 24, 1882, and established Prineville as the county seat. The voters confirmed the choice of Prineville, the only incorporated town in the county, in the 1884 general election. Communities Incorporated city *Prineville Unincorporated communities *Paulina *Post *Powell Butte Category:Crook County, Oregon Category:Counties of Oregon